<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>92nd Street by mar106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208814">92nd Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106'>mar106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, New York City, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux goes to Barnard, and falls in love with <s>the person taking her around</s> New York City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>92nd Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ8l8vgefPc">92nd Street by Kris Delmhorst</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Up on 92nd Street, one of seven million faces.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    New York. The Big Apple. The City That Never Slept. She could sum it up in a single word: loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Maps inside your jacket sleeve, keys to all the secret places.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Lux wanted badly to explore the huge city she found herself in. How lucky, then, that her roommate knew a local.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Through the university, we walked while the snow was falling.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    At first, it had been the big tourist spots. Then, the smaller tourist spots. Then, Jinx's personal favorites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Nothing you could say to me; drown the sound of my heart calling (calling).</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Somewhere along the way, it had become less the places and more the people; specifically, the one she was now pressed up against, watching the flakes fall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Somewhere along the way, it had become less the being there and more the getting there; spending time with Jinx was always a joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Somewhere along the way, she stopped needing to fill the silence; there were things she could not - would not - say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Lying in your room all day, jasmine tea and dirty movies.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    One day Lux had been too tired to go out, so Jinx had suggested a night in. Lux had not expected to be served tea, but it was a pleasant surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        Listening to Monk and Train, playing little Naima through me, through me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    That night was a turning point in their relationship. Suddenly, Jinx wasn't just a person she went places with. They started spending more and more time together. It was only a matter of time until Lux broke down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>    A tear-filled night. "I want to tell you, Jinx, but I can't. I can't. You'd hate me." A hand on her cheek. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        You said there ain't no real mistakes. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        You said, no there ain't no real mistakes. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        You said, no there ain't no real mistakes. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        You said, no there ain't no real mistakes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Lux looked up to find dark brown eyes that held a thousand secrets. They had seen everything, and yet were not (too) jaded. They still held kindness - for her. She let herself fall into them.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>        <em>Using all the longest words, singing all the way to Bleecker.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Since that night, it was like night and day. And yet, nothing had really changed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        <em>Sweetest sounds I ever heard, coming through a broken speaker.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Her phone was old, well-used and a little bit banged up. But the familiar voice was recognizable all the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <tt>    Heya Luxy, just wanted to let you know that I just got off the bus and I'm about fifteen minutes away. See you soon! Love ya!!</tt>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>